A New Heart
by TrappedGenius
Summary: Because Kurt Hummel deserves someone to make him happy - and damn it if Adam Crawford isn't going to be that someone. Kadam, incredibly fluffy. Title from 'Now is the Start' by A Fine Frenzy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Kadam. Yes, I'm going there. This is my first Kadam fic, the only glee fics I write are Klaine but... Kadam... *happy sigh***

**A lot of Kadam fics have some form of Blaine bashing in them, which I'm going to avoid. I really just want everything to be perfect for Kurt: loving boyfriend who chases him, acceptance and friendship from Blaine, the whole shebang. **

**Also, there are barely any kadam multi-chapter fics out there. I need this to be rectified, **_**now. **_**I've been suffering from a nasty case of writers' block the past few months, but hopefully this will drag me out of it. **

**(Quick note: In this fic, Kurt is taking a break from his internship while he settle in at NYADA but will be back in a couple of weeks)**

**Also this isn't betad, so I apologise for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Glee, and reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

"Kurt, you look fine," Rachel insisted for the third time, looking at her best friend and roommate as he tried desperately to make his hair do what he wanted it to.

"_Fine_?" He repeated, grabbing the hairspray. "Rach, this guy is 22. He's gorgeous, talented, and British. Do you really think 'fine' is going to cut it?"

She grabbed the hairspray out of his hand before he could use any more. "Stop. You look amazing, okay? Adam's a lucky guy. You're just as gorgeous and talented as he is, and so what if he's British?"

Kurt turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Okay, you're right. The accent is... Nice. But do you seriously think Adam is going to care about how tall your hair is, because if you get it any higher, you won't fit through the door." she laughed, but Kurt only sighed. "Look, this guy really likes you. It's obvious. All the times he 'ran into you' - come on, Kurt, he's got it bad. And you look _hot. _So go get him!"

This time Kurt did laugh. "You're right, I'm being stupid."

"I know I'm right. Now hurry up, he's picking you up in five minutes!" she hugged him tight for a second, then bounded off to call Brody.

Turning to the mirror, Kurt gave himself one last look over. He'd borrowed the jacket from Isabelle - who had still been calling him every day - she had brought it over earlier, insisting that it was a cast-off from work. The label reading $300 had told him otherwise.

There were circles around his eyes from nights spent studying - circles that were barely discernible, but they were there. His skin was pale, his eyes unspectacular. How could Adam like him?

And then he remembered the not-quite coincidences, the bumping into each other in hallways, the texts that he had been receiving several times a day since Adam gave him his number, the looks that he thought he was imagining.

He could do this. He _deserved _this.

"Kurt! Adam's here!"

He gave his reflection one last, fleeting look, grabbing a scarf Adam had complimented yesterday and winding it around his neck. "Coming!" he called back, his voice coming out steadier than he expected. Had he been this nervous for his first date with Blaine? Yes, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt walked out of his room and to the front door, where Adam was standing. His hair was swept to the side, and he was holding out a bouquet of burgundy roses. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as, ever the hopeless romantic, he remembered the meaning. Unconscious beauty.

"Hi," he said finally, if a little breathlessly. "You look... Gice. I mean, nice. I was going to say good, but then I started to say nice, I..." he trailed off, flushing scarlet red. Great. Not even five minutes in and he'd already made a fool out of himself.

Adam chuckled. "Okay, well you look 'gice', too," he said, a cheeky sort of smile on his face. "Here." he held out the flowers.

He took them, blushing even harder when their fingers brushed. "Thank you. These are lovely, you shouldn't have-"

"Well, I saw them when I was walking here, and I thought of you. And I remember you saying you liked roses, and the ribbon matches your eyes." He said, while Kurt looked for something to put them in. He grabbed a vase - Rachel's, but he deserved some sort of payment for putting up with Brody constantly being over - and carefully filled it with water.

He turned back, smiling widely. This guy was... Unbelievable. Of course, Blaine had done plenty of romantic things for him, but it was months before he was interested in Kurt. Two weeks. He'd known Adam two weeks, and he really seemed to like him.

"Ready to go? There's a great place I know not that far away from here. I can't vouch for the coffee, but I promise that their tea is fantastic." he winked, and Kurt almost dropped the vase.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec-" he put the vase safely on the counter, ducking his head into Rachel's room. "I'll be back soon, okay? No sex on the couch!" He ducked, avoiding the pillow she threw at him with ease.

Still grinning, Kurt practically skipped back to Adam. "Let's go, before I suffer caffeine withdrawal."

Adam laughs loudly, and Kurt's heart flutters.

* * *

They'd ended up in a cute little café that wasn't too busy, and had a playful fight over who was going to pay. Kurt had insisted that he'd asked him out, so he should pay, but Adam countered that it was him who'd suggested they should come here and actually set their date. In the end, Adam won, only because he warned Kurt that if he didn't let him pay, he'd sing him a reprise of Baby Got Back right there.

Kurt had given in immediately, laughing as Adam looked rather pleased with himself.

They'd got a little table in the corner, and Kurt had barely sat down when Adam instantly started questioning him.

"Where are you from?" the older boy asked, adding sugar to his tea while he spoke.

"Uh, Ohio. Just a small town in Ohio. I would ask you the same thing, but..."

"It's pretty obvious, yeah," he finished with a grin. "I grew up in London, and came over here for college."

"I've always wanted to go to London... What's it like?"

From there on in, they chatted constantly about everything, their families, friends, favourite James Bond... And Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Adam asked him about his ex that he mentioned more often than he should.

"So, this 'ex' you keep mentioning..."

Ah. There it was.

"Was it... Long ago?" Adam rested his chin in his hand as he talked, looking intently at Kurt.

He shrugged. "It's been a few months. I'm over it. We had a great thing, he cheated on me. It hurt a lot, but I've finally forgiven him and moved on."

Why was that so easy to say? Kurt had been so worried about talking about Blaine again, but why? Saying it, he realised it was true: He _was _over Blaine. Yes, he still loved him, but not like that anymore. And he was sure they'd always be friends, and he'd always remember their relationship. Blaine was his first love.

But that was over now, and he was moving on. There were other guys that were actually interested in him - guys that looked at him appreciatively in hallways when he was wearing a particularly tight pair of jeans, or his hair was styled to perfection.

And then there was Adam.

Adam, who _definitely _liked him. There was no 'maybe' anymore. He wanted to be with him, he wanted Kurt - and that was unbelievable. But it was also amazing.

"Kurt?"

Adam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up suddenly. "Sorry. Sorry, I was just thinking."

The older man's gaze seemed to soften as he tilted his head, smiling that smile that Kurt was beginning to come to know. "About what?"

"You."

It slipped out before he could stop it, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. But Adam just reached across the table, grabbing his hand.

He didn't let go, not even when they'd finished their drinks and left the café, walking out into the streets of New York together.

And God, Kurt was not complaining.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 should be up soon:)**

**TG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating pretty quickly because I want to get all of this out in case my writers' block comes back. And also because chapter 1 got a really good response, which I wasn't expecting at all! So yeah, thank you:)**

**This chapter (and the next couple) will just be them getting to know each other, really, but I do have a plot worked out that should take about, oh, twenty chapters? I'm not too sure yet.**

**I don't own Glee, and reviews are fantastico.**

* * *

Kurt and Adam walked hand in hand through the streets of New York, both occasionally stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Kurt was happy. So, so happy - the happiest he'd been since... Well, since he'd come to New York. He was holding hands with a man - in public, no less - who was gorgeous, talented and British, and who liked him. Adam liked _him. _The thought made him want to laugh with happiness and dance about until his feet were sore.

He had no idea how he was so lucky, but he'd take it happily.

It was almost 5, and the sun was just beginning to set over New York City. The walk to his apartment wasn't a long one, and Kurt suddenly found himself wishing that he lived further away so he could stay with Adam for longer.

But soon, too soon, they arrived at his building. Adam insisted on walking Kurt to his front door, so they walked up the steps together.

Reaching his front door, Kurt turned back to Adam with a small smile. "I had a really good time today," he said shyly.

Adam grinned back at him. "Me too. You'll be a tea drinker in no time, I promise."

He laughed lightly, hands fiddling with the strap of his bag. "Maybe. We'll see."

Dropping his gaze, Adam seemed to take a deep breath before looking back up. Was he... Nervous? No, impossible, Kurt told himself. Confident, sophisticated, 22 year old Adam could not actually be nervous.

And yet...

"Does that mean there'll be more dates?" the older man asked hopefully.

Kurt acted surprised, eyes widening. "Wait, this is a date? I had no idea!"

Adam's eyes snapped up. He breathed out in relief, realising Kurt was joking. "Very funny, love."

Kurt felt his heart start thumping faster at the pet name, and he took a step closer to Adam. "There'll be more dates if I can pay next time," he murmured, breath catching as they inches apart. All he needed to do was turn his head, just _slightly, _and move forward just a _tiny _bit, and they'd be kissing.

"Kurt," Adam whispered, eyes flickering down to his lips and then back up again. "Can I-"

"_Yes," _he breathed.

Adam stepped forward, their lips finally, _finally _touching. Kurt gasped a little, his toes curling as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, holding him firmly in place. Hands coming to rest on Kurt's hips, Adam deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart some time later, both breathing heavily. "Wow," Kurt said softly, his arms still around Adam's neck.

Adam chuckled, pecking Kurt's lips again. "Wow," he agreed. "You - are - so - wow," he murmured against his lips, punctuating each word with a short kiss.

"No, you," Kurt insisted. "You, you, you."

Smiling what was sure to be Kurt's favourite smile, he leaned in, kissing him shortly. "Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow."

"Can't," Kurt said with an apologetic smile, hands playing with the hair at the nape of Adam's neck. "Busy."

He pouted, and Kurt felt his heart speeding up again. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Taking you out for dinner."

Adam just leaned in, kissing him again.

* * *

When they'd finally managed to say goodbye, Kurt went into the apartment, still breathing heavily. He leaned back against the door, smiling for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"You've been outside for twenty minutes. I take it everything went well?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open, glaring at Rachel who was sitting on the couch. "You were _spying _on us?"

She at least had the decency to look slightly guilty, and shifted. "Only a bit. I couldn't really see."

He just shook his head. Not even Rachel and her antics could ruin his good mood.

"So," she jumped off the couch, following him into the kitchen. "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Laughing, Kurt walked back into the living room, steering Rachel in the same direction. "Okay, okay!"

They settled onto the couch, a tub of vegan ice cream between them as Kurt retold their date. "We went to this little cafe and he insisted on paying, no matter how many times I protested," he told her, smiling as he remembered. "And we just talked about loads of stuff, and oh my god, he's _perfect, _Rach. So perfect."

Rachel squealed happily. "See! What did I tell you? Now we can double date!"

Kurt winced slightly at that. He hadn't told Rachel how he wasn't exactly Brody's biggest fan, but he figured that it wasn't too serious and wouldn't last much longer. "Yeah, sure."

She turned to face him, looking strangely anxious. "Speaking of Brody-"

"What? Oh God, you're not engaged, are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, of course not."

He sighed in relief. "Thank God, you scared me. I could not handle both of you, together, twenty four hours a day."

Shifting nervously, she turned away. "Well, about that... I may have, uh, asked Brody to move in with us?"

Kurt turned to face her, mouth wide open in shock. "You - you what?" he screeched. "You asked him to move in without even consulting me first? Rachel, this isn't just your apartment! Some of us don't want to live with _idiots_!"

"Hey! Brody isn't an idiot, okay? I don't get what the problem is!" she said crossly."I mean, I didn't think you would mind!"

"Mind?! Of course I mind! I live here too, Rachel! Or have you forgotten that? You can't just go around asking people to move in without asking me first!" he was almost shouting now, but this was ridiculous. Didn't Rachel ever think of anyone but herself?

She sighed, turning back to him. "You're right, Kurt. I'm sorry. I know I should have asked you first, it's just... He's really... I love him!"

Muttering under his breath, Kurt shook his head. "You're ridiculous," he told her. But he was smiling as he said it.

"I know it's soon, but he's everything. I can't think straight when I'm around him, it's like-"

Kurt her out, his mind going back to Adam. He'd heard enough about Brody to last him a lifetime, and, if he was honest, he didn't like what he heard. Brody had changed Rachel. He wasn't saying it wasn't good to change a bit - after all, he was no longer the scared boy from Lima - but she'd gone from horrendous animal sweaters to lipstick and clinging tops far too quickly.

He never thought he'd say it, but he really did miss the animal sweaters.

"-And he makes me feel amazing, Kurt." she continued happily, oblivious to Kurt's thoughts. "He makes me feel mature, and special, and wanted, and-" Suddenly her phone rang, and she jumped up to answer it. "That's him! Hey, babe. I was just talking about you-" she walked into her room, chattering away.

Sighing, Kurt picked up his phone, checking his messages.

_From Adam (17:19)_

_Today was amazing, Kurt. -A x_

He grinned happily, quickly typing out a reply.

_To Adam (17: 22)_

_Yes, it was. Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6? -K x_

The reply came almost instantly, and made him laugh.

_From Adam (17:22)_

_You can do anything you'd like ;) _

_(17:23)_

_Wow, I'm sorry. Pretend that didn't happen. _

_(17:23)_

_Or not, if you want. _

_(17:23)_

_Sorry. Tomorrow. -A x_

Kurt chuckled, throwing his phone aside.

He was falling ridiculously fast, and he didn't even care.

* * *

**Yay. That was fun.**

**Thanks for reading/favourting/reviewing!:)**

**TG**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the alerts, favourites and reviews! It makes me happy to see that you are all liking this so far:)**

**So, thoughts on Come What May and Kurt's supposed choice? Right now, I'm not too bothered over who Kurt chooses. Whoever makes him happy is fine by me.**

**I just really want my baby to be happy... **

**Just wanted to say that what was brought up between Kurt and Rachel last chapter isn't over, so if any of you are wanting Kurchel (is that what it's called?) friendship, you won't be getting it for a while. **

**Also, Adam's roommate is Tessa Netting's character. She doesn't have a name, so yeah, I christened her. **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The next day is Saturday, and Kurt has managed to keep up with all the work so well that he now has the whole weekend free. So he decides to call Isabelle and tell her he is ready to go back to work - he needs to tell her about Adam, anyway.

Plus, he actually really misses work. He was just starting to work his way up when he'd gotten into NYADA. Isabelle had been perfectly understanding, and allowed him to take as much time off as he wanted.

He's just finished planning his outfit for his date with Adam tonight when he calls her.

"Hey, stranger!" she exclaimed, picking up on the second ring. "What's up? Rachel got you down again?"

Kurt had ranted about Rachel countless times to an understanding Isabelle, so she was more than familiar with her antics.

"No," he replied. "Well, that's not why I called, anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to come back to work if you want me, and-"

"Kurt! Of course I want you! Everyone really misses you. Derek, the guy that always stares at you, has been asking where you are. Speaking of, he's totally in to you. When you come back you'll be needing my matchmaking skills," she said quickly. "Lucy! I told you _not _the green one. Any other colour will do, just - not green."

"Actually, I don't think I'll be needing your matchmaking skills, but thanks for the offer."

Isabelle gasped. "You got back with Blaine? No, that's not it. You've got a new guy, and you haven't told me yet!" she accused.

"He's not my guy!" He insisted, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "We've been on one date, but we have another one tonight."

"Is he handsome? Is he charming? Do I know him?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, yes, and no. He goes to NYADA."

"Kurt!" Isabelle said happily. "I'm so happy for you. What's his name? How did you meet?"

"Adam, and he sang me a song about butts."

"He _what_?"

Grinning, Kurt laid back on his bed, and started from the beginning.

Kurt spoke to Isabelle for two hours, first telling her everything about Adam and then sorting out his work schedule. He was going to be busy, ridiculously so. Practically all of his free time he'd have to spend studying, eating or sleeping - so how was he going to keep this... Whatever it was, this thing going with Adam?

Don't be ridiculous, he told himself. It's way too early to be thinking about that, for God's sake. They'd only been on one date. Besides, he'd just have to make time.

He walked into the kitchen to make some lunch, stopping when he saw Rachel and Brody in there. Ever since their argument yesterday, things between the two of them had been different. He was still angry at her, and even angrier at Brody.

"Kurt! We're making salad, do you want some?" Brody asked, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat and satchel. "No, thanks. I'm going out for lunch."

Neither of the two said anything, both continuing to talk to each other. He sighed, walking out of the apartment and closing the door.

Now where should he go? He didn't want to go back there for at least a couple of hours: just to get ready for his date, and then to go.

Well, he thought, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. He'd just have to walk around a bit, maybe. After all, there were still plenty of places in the city where he hadn't been...

And right now, pretty much anywhere was better than here.

* * *

He grabbed some lunch in a diner that looked like it had seen better days, ordering a sandwich that was barely eatable. After that he wondered around aimlessly for a while, eventually getting bored enough to head back to the apartment at around 4.

He doesn't expect a greeting when he lets himself in, and he doesn't get one. The apartment is empty. Rachel must have gone out with Brody, probably to Callbacks.

Kurt dumps his satchel on the couch, glad to be alone. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and to not have to get ready to the sounds of Rachel and Brody going at it.

He has about an hour and a half to get ready before he needs to leave, so, jumping into the shower, he starts re-evaluating his outfit choice in his head.

Once he's showered, Kurt heads straight to his closet, towel wrapped securely around his waist. The outfit he'd picked out was simple, sophisticated, and not too formal. They were just going to a little Italian place, after all... But was he not dressed up enough? Or were the black skinny jeans, shirt, vest and scarf too much?

He wished that Rachel was there. The old Rachel - the one who knew she was ambitious, and that made her selfish, but she actually cared about people other than herself and Brody.

But she wasn't. So he'd just have to go it alone.

Maybe a bowtie? He winced. Perhaps wearing the one thing that reminded him of his ex more than anything else wasn't a good idea.

Kurt traded the vest for a sweater that had cost way more than he could actually afford, and started to get ready.

One hour later, he was once again standing in front of his full-length mirror and scrutinising his reflection. He looked okay, didn't he? Well, he had no time to change his mind now.

The walk to Adam's wasn't long, but it was long enough for Kurt to start worrying. What if he made a complete fool of himself and Adam decided he didn't like him anymore? What if he said or did something stupid? Okay, okay. Deep breaths...

Suddenly he was there, at Adam's building, then about to walk up the stairs, and then actually at the front door. He could do this. It was fine. He was just about to knock, when-

"Hey! You must be Kurt!" A girl with short, blonde hair opened the door. Kurt was sure he'd seen her before somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"Uh, yeah," he said a little awkwardly. "Is Adam there?"

She grabbed him, pulling him into the apartment. "He's still getting ready! You're early. That's a good sign, I'm impressed."

"Right," he nodded slowly. "Sorry, but who are you?"

She frowned. "Didn't Adam tell you about me? I'm hurt. Oh well. I'm Georgia, Gi, whatever. Adam's roommate."

"Oh," Kurt said, realising why she looked familiar. "You're one of the Apples."

Grinning happily, she nodded. "That's me! Hang on - Adam!" she screamed - literally _screamed _- "There's a cute boy here to see you!"

Adam suddenly appeared, almost running into the room. "Thanks, Gi." Then he turned to Kurt. "I hope she didn't scare you away.

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. Adam was... Breathtaking. And his _eyes-_

"I'm offended!" The girl, Georgia, said crossly. "Also, when you said he was gorgeous, I didn't think you'd be right."

His mouth fell open as Adam blushed. "Gi!" he whispered.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Just - go away. Please?" he pleaded.

Scowling, she walked away. "Have fun, boys!" she called over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Still dazed, it takes him a while to remember how to reply. "You too."

"Sorry," Adam said once she'd gone. "Gi's mad, but she's really nice once you get to know her, I promise." He leaned in, pecking Kurt lightly on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Kurt murmurs back, all nerves disappearing. Then he raised an eyebrow. "I'm gorgeous, huh?"

Adam grinned, taking his hand. "What can I say, I'm smitten."

Kurt's heart races as he leans in again, this time for a longer kiss.

"I can't hear anything, and it's freaking me out! Save the making out for after the date, please!" A voice yells from another room.

Blushing, Kurt pulls away, despite Adam's protests. "We should get going, anyway."

"Lead the way, love," Adam says sweetly, still holding his hand. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Kurt almost tripped. How could he say that so casually, as if it just _was_, and as if it didn't make Kurt feel like he was actually special, and wanted, and so, so happy. As if it didn't mean the world. As if he didn't constantly turn Kurt's world upside down in the best way. This man...

He just smiles happily, bringing Adam's hand to his lips and planting a soft kiss there. "So do you."

* * *

**I was going to include the actual dinner, but then I wouldn't have updated until tomorrow and you've all been so lovely that you deserve another chapter:)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**TG**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GUUUYSSSSS. I really wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow because I updated twice yesterday - plus I'm supposed to be planning for an English Lit exam for Friday and doing Biology homework but let's pretend that doesn't exist right now - but I came home to well over fifty emails from Fanfiction which pretty much made my day!**

**Also, I spent way longer than I probably should have naming all of the Apples and giving them personalities and everything because they will be appearing quite often in this fic... So if any of you want to see a labelled picture for future reference, mention it in a review or PM me or whatever and I'll upload it to my tumblr (trappedgenius). **

**Also, you should all go listen to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional because I listened to it while writing this chapter, and it may just make a reappearance later on... ;)**

**So, the dinner date! This is so fluffy you will die from fluffiness. Seriously.**

**I don't own Glee and reviews are wonderful.**

* * *

Adam hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Kurt all evening.

From the second he'd walked into the living room, his gaze had been drifting back to the other man every time he looked away. He just couldn't help it, yet Kurt seemed unaware.

Now, they were walking through the streets in crowds of New Yorkers, the lights on the buildings casting on Kurt's face in a way that wanted to kiss him breathless.

He was just so beautiful, and he didn't even know it. He could tell Kurt was shy, and had a low self-esteem, and God, he wanted to make him realise how perfect he was.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asks him curiously, and he suddenly realises he hadn't said anything for a while, distracted by how unbelievably gorgeous Kurt was.

"Sorry. I was just - I know I've already said this, but you look stunning." he tells him, watching as he blushes and seems to brush off the compliment.

Frowning, Adam promises himself there and then to make Kurt Hummel see himself how he saw him.

"So, where are we going?" he asks Kurt, swinging their clasped hands between us.

"Well, I hope you like Italian food."

"Who doesn't?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. Kurt laughs, the sound making his heart swell and beat a little faster.

"Well, good. It's just a little place I found on the first day I moved here, actually. I think Rachel and Brody go there, and she recommended it to me."

God, Adam could listen to his voice forever. "I can't wait," he says softly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Smiling slowly, Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. The small gesture of public affection took him by surprise, but he returned it quickly, unable to stop grinning when Kurt blushed, a light pink gently dusting his cheeks.

He was so _lucky._

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the restaurant. It was a small, candlelit place, mostly empty aside from a few couples. Kurt was reminded how lucky he was to be in New York at seeing the mixture of both straight and gay couples, sitting down together on a date without anyone staring, making comments, or even asking them to leave.

Adam was the perfect gentleman, as always, holding the door open for Kurt and even pulling back his chair for him.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't swoon a bit.

"So," Adam said, once he's sat down. "This 'Rachel' you've told me about so often. When do I get to meet her?"

Kurt shifted a little in his chair, remembering how they weren't exactly on speaking terms. "Well, uh, I don't know. She's out a lot, with Brody, and... yeah," he rambled.

"Let me guess: You don't like this 'Brody' bloke, do you?" asked Adam.

Wrinkling his nose in confusion, he shook his head. "No. How did you know?"

"I'm astute, remember? Not psychic, I promise," he joked, making Kurt grin.

"Anyway, she asked him to move in without asking me first and now we're not exactly talking, so.." He shrugged, suddenly freezing as someone coming through the door caught his eye. "She didn't. She _wouldn't_."

Adam followed his gaze to the short brunette and the guy walking with her coming through the door. "Who wouldn't?"

"That," Kurt fumed, narrowing his eyes as the couple started walking towards them. "Is my roommate, Rachel, and her boyfriend, Brody."

Approaching their table, Rachel smiled happily at them. "Hey You must be Adam, I've heard so much about you!" she gushed.

Kurt was glaring at her, while Adam was looking at her as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "I - yes," the gentleman in him said, shaking her hand. "You're Rachel."

"So, Kurt's told you all about me, then?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that neither of the two wanted to talk to her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rachel?" Kurt hissed. "We're kind of busy - in case you didn't notice!"

Her smile fell. "Sorry, I just - I feel bad for what happened earlier, and I wanted to, you know, apologize-"

"Can't it wait until I get back?"

She pouted, actually _pouted_. "I didn't think you'd mind, and I thought that we could join you - Brody suggested it-"

Kurt was not at all amused, and Adam could see him getting angrier. "Oh, well _that _doesn't surprise me," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "This is our second date, Rachel! Do you have to be involved in everything?"

"Hey!" Brody cut in. "Come on, bro, don't talk to her like that-"

"Don't worry, I have plenty to say to _you-"_

Adam stood up suddenly, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up gently. "Excuse me. But Kurt and I have to go, I'm going to make him dinner and he's going to be staying with me tonight. It was nice to meet you both." He leads Kurt out of the restaurant without turning around, then stopped and faced him the second they were outside. "Was that okay? You don't have to stay, I just thought you might like-"

He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, his arms flailing for a moment before winding around Kurt's waist and drawing him closer. "That was more than okay," Kurt murmured once they'd pulled away, resting their foreheads together before pecking Adam's lips one more.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, leaning into bump their noses together softly.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a soft smile. "Now come on, you. I believe you said something about making me dinner?"

* * *

True to his word, the second Adam unlocked the door to his apartment he ran into the kitchen, running back to kiss Kurt in a way that left him breathless, before going back into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home!" He called while Kurt heard pots and pans clattering around. "There's some DVDs on the side of the TV, watch anything you like - some of them are Gi's but she won't mind."

He chuckled a little as Adam swore after a particularly loud crash, heading into the living room.

"Well, that was quick."

Jumping violently, Kurt span to face the couch where Georgia was sitting. "Oh! Hi. Yeah, I may have had an argument with my self-obsessed roommate in the middle of the restaurant."

Georgia nodded, seeming impressed. "Awesome. Come sit, I'm watching Project Runway reruns."

"Ooh, what season?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

She looked at him for a moment before squealing and throwing her arms around him. "New best friend!"

"Gi, do we have any - umm, okay." Adam walked into the living room, freezing when he saw Georgia with her arms around Kurt, who was patting her back awkwardly. "Okay. Gi, what are you doing to my boyfriend?"

Kurt stiffened, eyes widening at the word. "Boyfriend?" he breathed.

Pulling back, Georgia raised her eyebrows. "Well, it seems a heart-to-heart is in order. I'll be in my room, waiting for you two to stop talking, and then, stop making out, and then-"

"Yes, thank you, Gi!" Adam stopped her before she could go any further.

Once she had gone, Adam sat down on the couch next to him. "So... Damn it, I was going to do this all romantically and sing to you, but I guess..." He turned to him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Kurt, will you be my - what's so funny?"

Kurt was shaking with silent laughter, desperately trying to stay quiet. "Sorry," he said in between deep breaths. "It's just - you're wearing an oven mitt."

Adam looked down at the hand that was holding Kurt's. "I am, aren't I?" he grinned, pulling it off and tossing it aside before taking Kurt's hand properly. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

"As if you even had to ask," he replied with a fond smile.

"So... That's a yes?"

Kurt kissed him quickly. "Of course it is, silly."

Grinning, Adam leaned back in, suddenly stopping. "Crap, I'm meant to be stirring the sauce!" he jumped up, leaping over the back of the couch and leaving a giggling Kurt in the living room.

_Boyfriends_.

Kurt grabbed a cushion, screaming into it like a twelve-year-old girl.

Yes, he was acting ridiculous. But he was so happy, he didn't even care.

* * *

**So, I was originally planning for the dinner date to go perfectly, but I thought I'd shake it up a bit. And it's about time they were official, don't you think?**

**Feel free to drop me a review! Oh, and remember to tell me if you want to see the aforementioned picture.**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days:)**

**TG**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heelllloooooo. I'm was planning on update sooner, but... Well, as I'm sure many of you, particularly those of you on tumblr, will know about these ridiculous 'ship wars' going on right now, and I've been receiving some not-so-nice anon messages over there which kind of put a damper on my mood for a few days. I still probably wouldn't have updated for a couple of days because of life, but you have my muse to thank for this update.**

**Who's read Oliver's billboard interview? He's so lovely and perfect and squeeeee**

**And the new Glee had a distinct lack of Kadam but DID YOU SEE THE WAY ADAM LOOKED AT HIM OHMYGOD **

**Also, gay marriage in the UK took a huge step to being legalized today, it should be formal in a couple of months and I am so, so, happy. I'm from the UK myself, and, well, let's just say same-sex marriage being legal would help me if I, uh, yeah. You get the idea. Basically, I'm a raging bisexual. DUN DUN DUN! **

**This story has hit 100 follows, which is pretty damn amazing considering I've only been posting for a few days, so thank you all!**

**I don't own Glee, and reviews are spectacular, spectacular!**

* * *

Kurt and Georgia sat on the couch watching Project Runway reruns while Adam made dinner. Georgia talked a lot, and a lot of it didn't make sense, but from what he called tell, she really cared about Adam. They'd met last year, and had been flatmates for almost a year now.

She had gone to take a phone call, leaving Kurt alone in the living room. He stood up, walking across the small - yet surprisingly well decorated - room to the shelves in the corner crammed full of books, music and DVDs, as well as a couple of photographs on the edges.

Fingertips brushing against the cracked spines, Kurt looked at the titles of the books. _War of the Worlds... The Picture of Dorian Gray... Harry Potter... Sherlock Holmes..._

He didn't really know Georgia, but she didn't seem like the sort to read any of these. Which meant Adam must be a bit of a book nerd. Kurt smiled at the thought.

On the lower shelves, there were dozens of copies of _Vogue _- probably belonging to Georgia, he thought. But he wasn't interested in those.

His gaze fell on one of the photographs. Adam had his arms around a girl who couldn't be more than twelve, with the blonde hair and ridiculously blue eyes. His sister, maybe? He noticed the way Adam's smile was crinkling his eyes in a way that made Kurt's stomach flutter.

There was another photo next to it of a couple holding hands with a little boy. It looked old, over ten years old. The boy had blue eyes. Was this his parents?

It was hard enough living in a different state to his dad. Kurt couldn't imagine living in a different country to him. Adam must miss his family.

"That's me," A voice said behind him. Kurt span around, breathing heavily. Adam stood behind him, smiling. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt's heart fluttered as it did each time Adam called him love, and he managed to remember how to breathe. "It's fine. I was just looking at these photos - is that your parents?" He turned back to the bookcase, squeaking with surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

Letting himself relax into his boyfriend's touch, Kurt turned and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"That's them," Adam murmured low into his ear, the sound making him shiver with delight. "My mum and dad. And that's my sister, Rosie."

Kurt hummed, awfully distracted by the way Adam fit _just so _around him, his breath tickling his ear and his lips grazing his cheek. "How old is she?"

"Thirteen, now. I haven't seen her in two years. That was taken the last time I visited home... It was my birthday, and they insisted on flying my home even though neither of us could afford it." He chuckled, thoughts thousands of miles away as he remembered. "It was freezing, and Mum and Dad through me a party in the garden. We had a barbeque and everything, sitting there in our gloves and scarves and massive coats trying to eat chicken."

Listening intently, Kurt turned around in Adam's arms. "You miss them," he commented quietly.

"All the time," he admitted. "But not so much when I'm with you."

Kurt's heart sped up, and he leaned in, kissing Adam lightly.

Adam was the first to break the kiss. "Come on, you. Dinner's ready."

* * *

They ate on the floor of the living room due to Adam's lack of a table, crossed legged, knees touching. Adam had made pasta - it was surprisingly good, and the way he looked at Kurt as the latter took his first bite, as if he was nervous of his opinion made his heart melt.

"Y'know, you are way too modest. This is really good," Kurt told him honestly, shuffling even closer.

Adam shrugged. "Before I came over here, my mum insisted on teaching me how to cook at least the basic meals. Gi isn't the best cook, and she only taught me two or three dishes so we go out for dinner a lot."

Swallowing the last mouthful, Kurt gently put his plate aside. "Well, I'm impressed anyway, honey."

His cheeks flushed at the pet name, while Adam grinned happily and put his own empty plate aside, pulling a blushing Kurt onto his lap.

Kurt sighs happily, snuggling against Adam's chest tiredly. Dropping a kiss on his head, Adam holds him tightly, singing softly in his ear.

"What are you singing?" he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

_"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true, because someone like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." _He sings sweetly in Kurt's ear.

Adam's breath tickles his ear, and Kurt finds himself on the verge of tears. What the hell was wrong with him?

He sniffles slightly, turning around in Adam's lap and burying his face in his neck, just where his neck met his shoulder.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

Kurt almost does cry then, but just about holds it in. God, he's being ridiculous. "You're just... Really gice," he laughs, the sound coming out strange and choked.

Chuckling, Adam remembers yesterday. It seemed like so long ago now. Kurt had looked so beautiful, so... "You're pretty gice yourself," he whispers back. He thinks for a second, getting that nervous look again. Kurt was beginning to see that Adam wasn't quite as confident as he seemed, but it only made him fall in love harder and faster.

Wait, what?

"Do you want me to make up the sofa for you?" Adam asks, and Kurt is snapped out of his thoughts. "Of course, you don't have to stay. I just thought, you know, with Rachel-"

"No," Kurt says, feeling strangely sure of himself. Adam seemed to have that effect on him. "No, don't make up the... Uh, sofa," he says, almost giggling at the word. Adam's face falls. "I will need to borrow some pajamas, though."

He frowned. "What do you mean? You - _oh._" Adam's whole face lights up as he understands, eyes crinkling in _that _way. "Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yes," he says, truthfully. "Completely. Now," he says, clambering off Adam's lap. "I'm tired and I want to snuggle with my boyfriend."

Adam laughs, hopping up and pulling Kurt close. "Mhm, I think that can be arranged."

Their lips are just about to meet when Georgia runs in, hugging them both. "Stay forever! Please!" she begs Kurt. "Slumber party!" she squeals happily, running off again.

Kurt and Adam stare after her. "Is she always like this?" Kurt asked, brain still processing what just happened.

"Yep, always."

Half an hour later, Kurt padded into Adam's room in the pajamas he had let him borrow. The room was larger than his own room, or rather, section, of his apartment, but the closet was smaller. Still, Kurt had to be impressed with Adam's interior design skills. "Adam?" he said hesitantly. "What side you-"

His breath caught in his throat as he saw his boyfriend sitting on his bed, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Um." he said stupidly.

Looking up, Adam's eyes widened. "Kurt, your _hair."_

Kurt patted the top of his head self-consciously. "I know, I look about twelve when my bangs are on my face, but I can't wear hairspray in bed, can I?"

Adam shook his head. "You are gorgeous. And you look cute. Now, I believe you said something about snuggling?" he leaps up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling them both down on the bed.

"Adam!" he squeals, laughing. "What are you doing, you crazy man?"

He just grins, rolling onto his side and pulling Kurt against him so they were spooning.

Breath hitching in his throat, Kurt feels Adam's breath ghost over his neck. "You're something else," he murmurs, suddenly sleepy.

This felt so _right._

"Goodnight, love," Adam says softly, smile apparent in his voice. He turns off the lamp next to the bed before kissing the back of Kurt's neck. "Sweet dreams."

"Mhm, night." Kurt mumbled, eyes closing.

He sleeps more soundly than he has in months, Adam's arms making him feel safe, protected and loved.

* * *

**So much fluff, I know. I promise that I do have an actual plot (gasp) planned out, it's just taking longer to get there than I anticipated because everything I write is so cutesy.**

**Sigh.**

**TG**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites and stufffffff. It's weird to think people are actually reading and enjoying this. Plus all of the Kadam fandom - or at least the ones I have encountered over here - are super nice, so all of your reviews are lovely and make me pretty damn happy.**

**I just wanted to say quickly that this is kind of set around late January still, so it's still a little while to the wedding and that. **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but this past week I've had tonsillitis, which I never had as a child but is now taking its revenge on me for evading it all those years. **

**Also, I'm currently writing a (very long) Kurtbastian one-shot based on The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, so if any of you ship it - and I think a lot of the Kadam fandom do - keep an eye out for it ;)**

**I don't own Glee... If I did, all of this would be canon. ALL. OF. IT.**

**Reviews are fabulous!**

* * *

Adam woke up to sunlight streaming across his face, opening one eye and blinking in the light. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kurt, looking completely content, the sun falling across his skin and illuminating his face.

He'd never seen something so beautiful.

Turning his head, Adam read the time on his clock. 9:23. God, had they really slept that long? He turned back to Kurt, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Kurt hummed, hands coming up to pull Adam closer as his eyes fluttered open. "Morning, dear."

"Morning," Adam whispered. "Hey, you don't have to work today, do you?"

Burying his head into Adam's chest, Kurt mumbled a "No," before yawning loudly.

He chuckled. "Love, do you want me to make you some tea? Coffee?"

"Mhm, kiss me first."

Doing so happily, Adam stroked Kurt's face softly before planting a final kiss on his lips. "There," he said quietly.

Kurt chased Adam's lips, pouting when the older man sat up. "Tea sounds good," he said, stretching as he sat up.

Adam planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back," he said softly, before walking out and going into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning!" Georgia was sitting on the couch, a plate of toast in her lap. "Good night?"

"Shut up, Gi." Adam replied with a smile, going over to the cupboard. "Where are all the mugs?"

Georgia shrugged. "Well, it was your turn to the dishes last night..."

He looked at the dirty plates, mugs and cutlery filling the sink. "Thanks, Gi."

"You're welcome!" she replied earnestly.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam made his way back into his room carrying a mug and a plate of pancakes. Kurt was fast asleep again, and he had to smile at the sight.

He placed the plate on the edge of the bed, carefully holding the mug in one handed while reaching down to brush Kurt's hair aside with the other. "Wake up, love. I brought you breakfast."

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible, grabbing Adam's pillow and burying his face in it. Adam felt his heart pound. "Come on, Kurt. I made pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Kurt asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Grinning, Adam nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt reached out for the plate, eyes widening as he took the first bite. "Wow," he practically moaned. "These are amazing. Seriously."

Adam moved up the bed to sit next to his boyfriend. "Well, I'm glad you-"

"Kurt!" A voice yelled from the living room. "Once you and Adam are done being cutesy, can you help with something?"

Groaning, Adam buried his face in his boyfriend's lap. Kurt chuckled, running his fingers through the taller man's hair. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to happen a lot?"

"Because Gi's crazy," Adam murmured, his voice muffled. "Don't go." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Heart fluttering, Kurt continued to run his hands through Adam's hear. "Maybe she'll forget about it-"

"Kurt! This is a wardrobe crisis!"

He laughed, gently pushing Adam out of his lap. "Sorry, sweetie, but I hear the word 'wardrobe' and I can't help myself."

Padding into the living room, Kurt stuck his head through the door of what he assumed was Georgia's room.

"Oh, thank God! Your phone's been ringing, by the way. It's on the couch." Georgia was sitting on the bed, her normally spiked hair flat, surrounded by clothes.

"This really is a wardrobe crisis, isn't it?" he sighed, heading back towards his phone."I'll be right there."

4 missed calls. Part of him hoped it would be Rachel calling to apologise, or at least asking where he was, but they were all from Blaine.

Things between him and his ex-boyfriend were honestly going well. They had gotten back the friendship Kurt had missed more than their actual relationship, and Blaine didn't seem to be pining after him anymore. Well, he told him he had a crush on Sam, so Kurt was assuming that he didn't have feelings of him anymore.

They'd both been so blinded by the fact that they were sure they were soulmates to see what was wrong with their relationship. And things were wrong - not just the cheating, but even before that, they'd had problems. They just hadn't worked as a couple, but had been so desperate to stay together that they ignored it. It wasn't healthy. Now, though, they could be friends without any awkwardness, which was pretty amazing.

Dialling Blaine's number, he waited for the boy to pick up. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, Blaine. Sorry, I only just woke up and saw you'd been calling me - is everything okay?"

_"I - I don't know, Kurt. I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to call, no one else apart from Sam knows how bad it is, but if you're busy-"_

"No, no, it's fine," he insisted, sitting on the couch. "What's up?"

He heard Blaine take a deep breath before replying. _"My dad. He left last night, and my mom's not talking to me, and I don't know what to do." _The last words came out choked, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Blaine, I - I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to say..."

_"I know you can't do anything, I just, I really need to talk to someone."_

Suddenly, Kurt got an idea. "Hey, why don't you talk to my dad? You can stay there for a couple of days, I can text him and let him know. He loves you, he'll be more than happy to have you stay."

_"Kurt, I can't, I don't want to intrude-"_

"Don't be ridiculous. Go over there right now, okay? I'll text my dad and tell him you're coming."

Blaine sniffled slightly. "_Thank you so much, Kurt."_

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Part of him felt bad for not giving Blaine some sort of advice, but what was he supposed to say? Blaine had never been close to his dad, who was uncomfortable having a gay son, but still, he was his _father. _And to pack up and leave...

_"I will. Bye, Kurt."_

"Goodbye, Blaine."

He sent a quick text to his dad explaining the situation once he'd hung up, looking up to see Adam at the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

Nodding numbly, he pushed his phone aside. "I - yeah. That was my ex."

Adam stiffened slightly. "Oh?"

"No, it wasn't - it wasn't like that," he stood up, walking over to his boyfriend. "We're friends, now. I mean, when we broke up it wasn't on good terms, but we talked and realised that our relationship wouldn't work out but that didn't mean we had to lose our friendship. There was a sort of family emergency and he didn't have anyone to talk to." Kurt sighed.

"Oh," Adam's face brightened. "Wait. Do you need to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. And he will be too. Now, I need an assistant while I sort out your roommates mess of a closet, okay?"

Chuckling, Adam took Kurt's hand. "Okay. Just don't let her get too attached, or she'll never let you go."

Kurt laughed, not realising how true his boyfriend's words were.

* * *

Several hours later, they were still going through Georgia's clothes.

"What on _earth _possessed you to think buying this was a good idea?" Kurt gasped, holding up a shirt. Adam didn't see anything too wrong with it, but Gi paled.

"That was in my eighties phase, okay? Just throw it away, I can't look at it," she exclaimed dramatically, hiding her face in her pillow.

Kurt scooted closer, rubbing her back sympathetically. "It's okay, honey. We all make mistakes, just let it out."

Adam shook his head incredulously. What had he been thinking, allowing Georgia to meet Kurt? They were way too similar - discounting the fact that Gi was crazy - to be in the same room.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Kurt and Georgia were too concerned over the offending shirt to hear it, so he stood up to go answer it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called as the doorbell rang again. The door swung open, to reveal someone he was pretty sure he'd never met. "Uh, hi. Are you a friend of Gi's?"

"No," they smiled. "I'm here to see Kurt, I was told he was here?"

"Yeah, he is. Hang on a sec - Kurt!" he called, turning to face away from the stranger at the door. "There's someone here to see you!"

Huffing, Kurt pulled himself up and out of Georgia's room. "Who is it? If it's Rachel, tell her I don't-" He froze, seeing who was at the door.

"Hi, Kurt," the stranger said with a grin. "It's been a while."

His jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist... Guess who's at the door! Everyone who gets it right gets my undying love.**

**I think that's a pretty good prize.**

**TG**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Jesus, you guys. Obviously cliffhangers are the way to your hearts because last chapter I passed not only fifty, but also sixty reviews, making this the second most reviewed kadam fic on this site (behind the amazingly wonderful breathtaking by the equally amazingly wonderful razzlejazzle21 which you should all read).**

**Many have guessed. Many have guessed wrong. Only one has guessed right, but she had unfair advantage because she knows me well. TimeyWimeyNerd, AKA Kate, one of my best 'internet friends', guessed a few and one of them was correct. Kate, you already had my undying love, but have some more!**

**To those of you dislike Blaine, bear with me. This arc will only last a chapter or two, and is kinda gonna help Kurt understand that the cheating was not his own fault, and the Kadam fluffiness will continue to be there despite the - dare I say it - plot. **

**Read on to find out who was at the door! Please continue to review, your guys' support does mean the world and it really does encourage me to write faster.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cooper Anderson smiled at him, bounding into the apartment as if he'd been invited in with a warm smile and the offer of a drink. "Just came to say hi."

"Just came to say - what? You came from LA to New York and somehow tracked me down just to say _hi?" _Kurt puts his hand on his hips, and Adam has to look away because he looks kind of hot when he's angry.

"I was in town for an audition, actually," said Cooper, flopping down onto the couch.

"Your father just left, Blaine is beside himself and you're 'in town for an audition?"

He's yelling now, and the confused look on Cooper's face doesn't do anything to reduce his anger.

Cooper stands up, looking slightly less smug and no longer grinning. "Wait - what? What are you talking about, Kurtsie?"

"Kurtsie?" Adam repeats, falling silent at the glare Kurt shoots him. "Sorry."

"You didn't know?"

Cooper shook his head, and Kurt's glare softened. "Cooper, your father left last night. Blaine called me, and I sent him over to my dad's to get out of the house."

Sitting back down, he runs a hand through his hair. "But... Why didn't he call me?" he's honestly confused as to why his little brother didn't confide in him, didn't look for him to help. "I could've done something, talking some sense into Mom for him."

"Cooper... You and Blaine aren't exactly close, are you?" Kurt sits down next to him. "Let's be honest - when was the last time you talked to him?"

He pales, suddenly realising the truth of Kurt's words. "Christmas." He clears his throat. "I called him on Christmas, and before that... God, I can't even remember." Groaning, he lowers his head into his hands. "I'm a horrible brother. I found out you two had broken up from the short girl at your apartment because he didn't even tell me."

"You're not a horrible brother," Kurt says soothingly, rubbing his back. "We both weren't there for him, and we both paid the price. Although, you should have called him. I didn't speak to him because I was settling into New York and my job. _You _didn't speak to him because - actually, why didn't you?"

At this point, Adam realises he's not really going to be able to help the situation in any way so ducks into the kitchen to make some coffee. Georgia follows him, being unusually quiet.

"What's going on?" she whispers once they're out of earshot.

He shrugs, grabbing mugs from the cupboard. "I don't know. Some guy showed up, I think he's Kurt's ex's brother..."

"He's hot! Do you think Kurt would give him my number?" she asks enthusiastically.

Adam just looks at her. "Really, Gi? Obviously something's going on. Now is not the time."

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking slightly abashed. "Seriously, though. How did he know Kurt was here? And this ex cheated on him, right? Because it kind of seems like Kurt blames himself."

Sighing, he closes the cupboard door, using more force than necessary. "I don't know, okay?" He lowers his voice. "I know his ex cheated on him, but Kurt said everything was okay. Maybe he does..." he trails off, lost in thought. "Well, there's not much we can do now."

"I'll bring the tea!" Gi exclaims, grabbing the mugs he was pouring milk into and disappearing.

He just groaned, rubbing his aching head.

What was happening?

* * *

"Just call him," Kurt was saying as Adam nervously walked back into the living room where his boyfriend was still consoling his ex's brother on the couch. "He'll be happy to hear from you."

"No, he won't. I fucked up, Kurt. I fucked up big time."

"He'll understand," he insisted. "He knows how it is with you and your father, of course you didn't want to go back there..."

Adam couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt at seeing how close Kurt was sitting to this guy, this ridiculously attractive guy, the way he was rubbing his back-

He was being ridiculous. This was his ex's brother, after all, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Still, Kurt didn't seem to realise that he was pretty damn gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have him. And the way Cooper was looking at him...

He shook the thoughts away, sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

'Sorry', Kurt mouthed to him as he sat down. He shook his head, indicating it wasn't a problem.

"You really think he'll want to talk to me?"

"Yes!" Kurt sighed tiredly, grabbing Cooper's phone and putting it into his hand rather forcefully. "Just _call him, _Cooper. Stand up, go outside and talk to your little brother. Then, when you're finished, you're going to leave me alone because I'm supposed to be spending the day with my boyfriend. Plus, you interrupted us in the middle of a wardrobe crisis, okay?" His arms were crossed but he was smiling.

"Okay, fine!" said Cooper sheepishly, standing up and walking out of the apartment, bringing his phone to his ear apprehensively. "Sup, Blainers?"

Kurt shook his head incredulously as the man closed the door behind him, pouting slightly at Adam. "You're too far away."

Chuckling, Adam moved onto the couch, shuffling next to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt dropped his head onto Adam's chest, the tension in his body visibly disappearing at his boyfriend's touch. "Just when I thought all of this drama was over," he muttered into Adam's shirt, voice muffled slightly.

"Want to talk about it, love?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm too tired. And I suppose I'm going to have to go home soon and ask Rachel how the hell she knows your address and why she gave it to Cooper Anderson of all people..."

"You could just stay here tonight," he suggested.

"Nice idea," Kurt smiled. "But I can't. I need my clothes, and I need to study, and I have class first thing tomorrow."

Adam sighed, dropping a kiss on top of Kurt's head. "I want to keep you here forever."

"And I wouldn't object to that except I really can't," he pouted again, and Adam just wanted to kiss his pout away.

So he did.

"You really don't have to go," Adam said an hour later while Kurt tugged on his coat.

"But I do."

"I know," he admitted, tugging on the ends of Kurt's scarf to bring him closer and kissing him lightly. "Text me when you get home, okay? Just so I know you're okay."

"Mmm, okay," Kurt murmured, kissing him a final time before pulling away. "Tell Georgia I said bye, 'kay?"

He was just about to walk out of the door when someone ran into the living room, throwing their arms around him from behind.

"Georgia," he said before turning around. "I was trying to sneak away from you."

She frowned, letting go of him and facing him. "Rude. Can you stay? I'd trade Adam for you any day."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but Kurt has a much better fashion sense than you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's true," Kurt agreed, giving Georgia a quick hug. "I'll see at Apples rehearsal, okay?"

"Not if I see you first!" she called as he stepped outside.

Chuckling, he closed the door behind him to the sound of Adam's indignant 'I have good fashion sense!'

Even with all of the Blaine drama, and Rachel being self-absorbed, and the worry of balancing class and work...

Life was good.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short, sorry. But you all wanted to know who was at the door so badly, so I figured I'd update quickly for you. I promise not to ever leave you with another cliffhanger again! Well, maybe. I'll try my best.**

**Reviews are loooveeeelllllyyyyy!**

**TG**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY YOU. Yes, you. I know you normally skip author's notes, but read this one, okay?**

**Over on tumblr I'm starting a little project called Kadam AU Saturdays. Basically every week there's a different theme that you follow by posting stuff like fics, art, manips, gifs, anything, and I'll reblog it for the whole fandom to see. Or you can submit stuff.**

**Why am I telling you? Well, I'm in the 'test phase' which basically means I haven't decided if it's a thing yet because I need to judge by the initial response on whether to make it... A thing. So if it is something you'd want to do it would really, really help me out if you followed kadamausaturdays on tumblr. Thanking you muchly!**

**Now that's over, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

As Kurt headed back to his apartment, he could feel his good mood slowly disappearing.

He'd been happy - so, so happy. Adam made him happy. But now he had to go home to Rachel and most likely Brody as well, and he just really couldn't take any more of her crap. She just wasn't his best friend any more, instead she was just this _person _who had been completely changed by stupid Brody and his stupid abs.

Okay, so Brody's abs were nice.

But there was just something... Off, about him. Rachel may have forgiven and seemingly forgotten about how the man had slept with Cassandra, but he sure as hell hadn't. And now the two were seemingly exclusive - well, Kurt wasn't sure how faithful the man was being. But there was no way Rachel was going to listen to him, she was too blinded by those abs to see anything else.

And okay, now he was at their building. And walking up the steps. And unlocking the door, and going inside, and-

"Rachel?"

The girl was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around herself and makeup smeared down her face. She looked up upon hearing Kurt's voice, giving him a weak smile but not saying anything.

"Oh my God, what happened?" He dropped his bag, quickly sitting down next to her, all thoughts of killing her forgotten. "Was it... Brody?"

She flinched, turning to look at him before nodding slightly. "I'm such an idiot, Kurt," she whispered, tightening her arms around herself. "I'm just a gullible, naive, self-obsessed idiot."

"Hey," he said soothingly, rubbing her arm. "Do you want to talk about it? I think there's a large tub of vegan ice cream left in the freezer."

"No, I ate it already," she sniffled, gesturing to the empty tub on the table. "Now I'm going to be fat, as well!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Oh, dear. This was Rachel Berry at her lowest - so low that Kurt couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. "Okay, tell me everything."

Sniffling a couple more times, she wiped her face, only making the black smudges worse. "You know how Brody says he leaves early every morning to work out?" Seeing Kurt nod, she continued. "Well, I thought I'd surprise him at the gym, maybe get in a little cardio myself, and he wasn't there." She took a deep breath, and Kurt continued rubbing her back, waiting for her to continue. "So I called him, and _she _answered, and-"

Rachel descended into full blown sobs. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about, already knowing. "That dick," he growled. "That absolute _dick. _Do you need me to kick his ass for you?"

She laughed slightly, snuggling into his side. "No. No, I just - I can't believe I was so stupid. We've only been official about a week, and he's already cheating!"

"You're too good for him, you know. Miss Rachel Berry doesn't settle for just anybody," Kurt teased.

Laughing again, she wiped her eyes. "You're right. I don't need him! And - oh gosh, Kurt. I was so awful to you, about Adam's Apples, about inviting Brody to live with us, crashing your date, I'm sorry-"

"Shh," he soothed, wrapping an arm around the girl. "It's okay, I forgive you. Just tone down the diva attitude a tiny bit? I mean, it's what makes Rachel Berry Rachel Berry, but there's only so much a guy can take."

"Of course!" she said hastily. "I just, I don't know how I'm going to tell him I know. Should I just break up with him?"

Kurt paused in his stroking of Rachel's hair, sitting up suddenly. "Wait a second. He doesn't know you know?"

She shook her head.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Several, in fact. And while Rachel may not be the perfect best friend... Brody was going to be sorry he ever messed with her.

* * *

Kurt had started the next day determined after his conversation with Rachel the previous night. Sure, the Anderson family were still knee deep in drama he was more involved in than he'd liked. Sure, Brody had broken up with Rachel. But they'd spent over an hour last night planning a revenge that, while causing sufficient pain to Brody, was completely legal - unlike the other cheating revenge stories they'd read online for research.

Three classes and one near mental breakdown from a student in Cassie July's class later, he was feeling less determined and more slightly annoyed.

But it was Apples rehearsal now, and that made him feel quite a lot better. Even if he was slightly terrified that they'd all hate him.

"They'll love you," Adam reassured Kurt for the millionth time as they walked into the auditorium.

He wasn't so sure. Yes, he and Georgia got on amazingly and the two were now close friends, but what if the rest of Adam's friends hated him? What if they thought he, lowly freshman from Ohio, wasn't good enough for him?

"I know what you're thinking, love, but this is a show choir. We're a bunch of ragtag misfits. You're too good for us, in fact."

Turning to his boyfriend, Kurt felt his jaw practically hit the floor. "And you say you're not psychic."

Adam just grinned, kissing his cheek. "Okay, guys!" he called out to the group of people talking on the stage. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt-"

"We know! You never stop talking about him," a petite girl with dark, girly hair grumbled. Georgia elbowed her.

"Yes, thank you, Angie. Anyway, he's an amazing singer and he's going to be joining us. So, please, none of you scare him away with your weirdness."

Kurt thought Adam was joking, but he couldn't be too sure. The curly haired girl - Angie, Kurt told himself - didn't look too impressed. "Shouldn't he have to audition?"

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it. "You saw his performance at the Winter Showcase, Angie. He doesn't need to audition." A tall, dark skinned guy with glasses stepped forward, shaking Kurt's hand. "Hey, I'm William." Kurt smiled at him.

"Okay!" Adam clapped his hands together. "Kurt's only seen us perform once, and that was slowed down version of Baby Got Back, so I thought we'd treat him to our latest endeavour."

Chuckling, Kurt moved to sit in one of the seats at the front to watch, only to be stopped by his boyfriend grabbing his hand before he could sit. "Oh no, you're staying right here."

"What?" he tried his best not to sound too panicked. "But I don't even know what song you're going to sing!"

Winking, Adam whispered something to Georgia who nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up in no time. Hit it!"

The band at the back started playing just as everyone started to sing, humming notes to an intro Kurt is sure he's never heard before, and then Adam steps forward and starts singing - to _him. _

_"Dressed in your Friday best and ready to impress oh, I like the show, oh oh_

_And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, or will ever know,"_

Kurt's blushing as Adam walks towards him, still singing. God, he'd forgotten how embarrassing it was to be serenaded. But there was also that thrill of having someone care about him so much to actually _sing _to him. He was no longer a baby penguin, but was still a romantic at heart and had to admit that he loved it.

_"So give me your hand!"_

He takes Kurt's hand as he sings the next lines so fast Kurt can barely understand a word of them - not that he would be able to anyway, the way they danced together as he laughed making his mind go blank for a second.

_"I got a record on the table and I think it's gonna gonna make you wanna let go,_

_An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile smile damn, I hope so,_

_Now we're turning up the heat turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat..._

He can't help but chuckle at the way Georgia leaps in front of him, singing and dancing enthusiastically. And this is unlike anything the New Directions did. He feels so much more included, more wanted, and he isn't even singing.

_"She said I love this song, I've heard it before_

_And it stole my heart, I know every word_

_She's gonna dance all night night, 'til it hurts_

_Singing the best song ever, best song ever,"_

They dance wildly, Georgia suddenly appearing to spin him around. Kurt laughed, forgetting about his worries of not even knowing the song or the Apples not liking him.

_"Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!"_

Adam reappeared in front of him, grinning widely as they danced together. Twirling his boyfriend around, he dips him dramatically, smiling as Kurt blushes.

_"She said this is the best song ever, best song ever..."_

The Apples continued to back Adam up, humming the last few notes as the instruments faded out. Everyone's smiling and laughing, Kurt the widest of all as he gets introduced to person after person who actually seems to like him and are really _nice _to him.

Adam watches his boyfriend with a smile, feeling happier than he's felt in a long time. "I told you they'd love you," he whispers in Kurt's ear when he finds his way back to him.

Kurt blushes slightly, hitting his arm lightly. "Okay, okay. No more serenading me for a while, okay? I don't think the romantic in me can take much more."

Laughing, Adam pulled Kurt close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You love it," he teases, realising the implications of what he'd just said a moment too late. Crap. Now Kurt was going to get freaked out and oh my God, he'd ruined everything-

"Not yet, I don't think," Kurt says softly, watching as his boyfriend ducked his head. He gently hooked a finger under his chin, raises his head so their eyes met. "But I'm definitely starting to."

He looks thoughtful as Adam takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's palm before interlocking their fingers together. "Maybe more than I thought," he whispered.

At the way Adam's eyes lit up and he squeezed his hand tight, Kurt knew he must've heard. And he was hopelessly gone.

The moment was lost a moment later when a loud shout made them jump. "Kurt!" Georgia exclaimed, linking their arms. "We're going drinking! And you're a ABN virgin!"

"A... _what?"_

Adam sighs. "ABN... Apples' booze night. Gi made it up."

"Why am I not surprised?" he mutters under his breath, as Georgia drags him forward, babbling about their previous escapades during their so called 'Apples' booze night'.

He has a feeling he's going to regret this.

* * *

**Normally here I would remind you to review, but instead I'm going to remind you to please, please follow kadamausaturdays on tumblr. I only need like seven more followers before next Friday when I decide if I want to actually do it, so it would really help!**

**TG**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it's taken a while for me to update! Life has been really... Tough, lately. I just feel really down all the time and my anxiety is worse than ever. Pretty much all my spare time is spent studying for my exams or on Kadam AU Saturday. But I'm back now!**

**And girls and boys on film... Just... Perfection.**

**On with the chapter and some drunk!Kadam, anyone?**

**Reviews are fabulous!**

**Also we hit 200 followers! Over 200 of you are reading this story, which is pretty damn cool.**

* * *

The Apples had all split up to head home and get ready before the famous 'Apples' Booze Night'. And yeah, Kurt was pretty nervous. He'd only been drunk once in his life, and that resulted in him throwing up on his guidance counsellor. The next time he'd been around drunk people, Blaine had ended up questioning his sexuality. And the time after that, Blaine had tried to have sex with him in the parking lot of Scandals.

So yeah, he was nervous.

He'd gotten home to find that Rachel had gone out with some friends with NYADA to try and forget about Brody. Thank God. He was feeling kind of crappy about leaving her alone for the night, but really couldn't imagine this new 'New York Rachel' with the Apples. It was good she was moving on. In fact, he still had to work out the best way to get revenge on Brody.

After he'd changed, Kurt grabbed his fake ID - thankfully he'd decided to get a better one upon moving to New York - and his phone, deciding to head to Adam's apartment early. Perhaps his boyfriend could reassure him nothing bad was going to happen, because he was kind of worried. And Georgia would no doubt need fashion advice.

Pressing Adam's speed dial, he waited for the man to answer while checking his reflection. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, because he was feeling more and more anxious every minute.

_"Hey, love. What's up?"_

"I'm freaking out," he admitted, moving to sit on his bed. "All the times I've been drunk or around drunk people, crappy things have happened." He chose not to go into much detail, Adam still not knowing exactly how complicated his relationship with his ex was.

_"Wait, give me a second..."_ Adam paused for a moment. _"Okay, open the door."_

"What?"

_"Just open the door."_

He sighed, standing up and walking out of his section of the apartment to the front door. "I'm opening it, I'm opening it.." He pulled the door aside, freezing as he saw his boyfriend standing outside, phone pressed to his ear.

"Surprise!" Adam laughed, hanging up. "I knew you were worried earlier, so I thought I'd drop by to make sure you were okay."

Shaking his head fondly, Kurt tossed his phone aside so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You are ridiculous and amazing, you know that?"

Grinning, Adam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him softly. "Well, I do try." He stepped back so Kurt could survey his outfit. "Do I look gice?" he teased.

Kurt elbowed him, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh God, you're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "It's our thing, now."

Kurt felt his heart flutter upon hearing they had a _thing, _and peeked at his boyfriend through his fingers. Adam was giving him an amused grin, and had this look in his eyes like Kurt was the most important person in the world.

It was overwhelming, and it made him fall further.

"None of that," Adam said gently, taking Kurt's hands from his face. "You're beautiful. And when you do that, I can't see your eyes. I'm still trying to work out what closer they are."

Stepping closer, all worries about the night forgotten, Kurt let his head rest into the dip where Adam's neck met his shoulder. "How are you even real?"

"I ask myself the same question about you all the time, love. Now you need to come with me because Gi's having what I'm told is a 'code red fashion emergency' and she needs your help."

"Well then," Kurt said, slipping his arms through Adam's. "Lead the way, good sir."

"That was a horrible, borderline offensive English accent, Kurt."

"I know. Sorry."

"Well, you're lucky you're so cute."

* * *

Two hours and one averted fashion crisis later, Georgia, Kurt, Adam and two of the Apples - one was called William, and the other he couldn't remember the name of - were taking the subway to some place he'd never heard of. Mind you, in the few months he'd lived in New York, he hadn't really gone far. In fact, the only bar he'd been to was Callbacks. Maybe it would be good for him to get out more.

He was feeling a lot calmer, with Adam's arm wrapped firmly around his waist, and Gi babbling about something or other to the Apple whose name he couldn't remember.

"You should've seen it, Maria, it was amazing-"

Oh yeah, Maria. She was very quiet, only nodding her head with whatever Georgia was saying and occasionally glancing over at Adam. And then there was William. He seemed nice, actually, and he'd smiled at Kurt every so often. He'd been worried that he wouldn't fit in with the group, but so far, everything was great.

"We need to get off here!" Adam's voice suddenly broke through Georgia's incessant babbling.

The girl froze. "Shit! Come on, people, let's go go go!" she pushed her way through the crowds to the rapidly closing doors, creating a path for the other four. Luckily, they all managed to tumble off together, giggling.

"Well, that was an eventful start to the night," Kurt said once everyone had stopped laughing.

Georgia grinned. "Oh, Kurtsie. You haven't seen anything yet."

The five of them walked out into the streets of New York, Georgia having resumed her chatting to Maria while William struck up a conversation with Kurt.

"So, you're from Ohio, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. Lima, Ohio."

"That must have sucked," William said, and then hesitated. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," he smiled. "And yeah, it did, I guess. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Ah, here, actually."

Freezing, he turned to him. "No. Way."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he laughed. "I'm really lucky. It's great to grow up in a place that's so accepting, y'know?"

Ah, so he was gay, then.

"I guess it must be," he replied, sighing inwardly. Not that he would know.

William opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. "Oh! We're here!"

They stopped outside of a bar with a relatively long queue outside of it. Kurt shot Adam a look as instead of joining the line, he walked up to the guy outside who instantly smiled, gesturing for them to go on. Walking quickly to catch up with the other three, he leaned over to talk to his boyfriend.

"What was that about?"

Adam simply blushed while Georgia and Maria shared a look.

It was William who answered, grinning. "Let's just say they have a history."

"That was your ex?" he asked.

Shuffling nervously, Adam shook his head. "Not exactly... Look, there's everyone! Come on, I'll order." With that he quickly walked towards the bar, still blushing.

Kurt turned to William. "Okay, what was that about?"

"It's not really for me to say..."

"Come on! Please-"

Kurt was interrupted by Georgia grabbing his arm and tugging him over to the group of Apples occupying three tables pushed together. "Oh, the staff here must love you."

"Everyone loves me, Kurt, I'm fucking adorable," Georgia said seriously, pulling him along. "Most of you already met Kurt, but since some were too busy making out to come to rehearsal..." She shot a look towards a tall, redheaded guy and the girl sitting on his lap, who shrugged. "Also, we didn't really have time to introduce you all-"

The group groaned in unison. Georgia frowned. "It won't take long!"

A short girl with dark curly hair scoffed, and Kurt instantly recognised her. "You always say that," Angie muttered.

"I promise!" she insisted, dragging forwards. "Now come on, we need to do this quickly so we can get drunk."

* * *

Once Kurt had been formally introduced to the eight Apples he hadn't previously met - which took about as long as expected - and Adam had returned with drinks, he found himself sitting on Adam's lap. And, weirdly, he wasn't self conscious at all. The most PDA he had shown with Blaine was holding hands in the choir room, and here he was, sitting on his boyfriend's lap without giving a damn about who was looking.

And the best thing was nobody was looking. If he'd sat on Blaine's lap in Glee club... Well, it would've been awkward, not to mention impossible due to the boy's height. From what Kurt could tell, a couple of the Apples were dating and were snuggled up together. There was Keira, who was sitting on Wyatt's lap. Then there was Dan and Nathan - Nate - who looked close, but he couldn't be sure if they were actually together or not.

"What's on your mind, love?" Adam asked, dropping a kiss on his head.

He craned his neck, twisting around slightly to look at his boyfriend. "Nothing, it's just... Nice to feel so accepted, I guess."

He felt Adam smile into his hair, and wriggled a bit closer to him.

Adam's breath hitched slightly. "Kurt, there's something I need-"

"Okay, Apples!" Georgia's voice cuts across Adam's, and Kurt looks up to see her standing on a table, clearly already quite drunk. "This is Kurt's first Apples' Booze Night, and we all know what that means." An evil grin appeared on her face, and he became very conscious of everyone's eyes on him.

"Oh god," Adam groaned. "Gi, don't-"

"Shots!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How original."

Gi just grinned, starting up a chant of "Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!"

A tray of four shot glasses filled with some sort of liquid was pushed in front of him.

Lima's Kurt Hummel would have refused and ran to the nearest bathroom to hide for several hours, or perhaps several years. But Lima's Kurt Hummel wasn't here. New York's Kurt Hummel was.

And so New York's Kurt Hummel grabbed the first glass, downing in and barely registering the burn, hearing the Apples' cheers as he reached for the second, the third, and then slammed the forth empty glass onto the table. The sound was met by even louder cheers and claps.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Adam said once the cheers had died down.

Angie looked him up and down once, then grinned. "I've got to say, I didn't think you had it in you, flips."

He grinned back, then frowned. "Flips?"

Gi gasped. "He's been nicknamed! An Angie nickname is like... A gift from the Gods," she announced dramatically, pretending to faint in the lap of a guy who's name Kurt thought was Luke.

"But Flips? Why?"

Adam chuckled softly. "We don't question the nicknames, Kurt. Angie nicknamed me on the first day we met, and three years later I have no clear what it means."

"What is it?"

"Crinkles," Angie answered. "His nickname is Crinkles."

Georgia suddenly stopped talking to Luke - mid-sentence - and turned to the pair. "Crinkles and Flips! That's so _cute!"_

A disgusted look appeared on Angie's face. "I don't do cute, Georgia."

"She doesn't have a nickname?" Kurt whispered to Adam.

He snorted. "No. It drives Gi crazy, although she'd never admit it. That's the only reason why she hasn't been nicknamed, because Angie knows it annoys the crap out of her."

Well, if there was anyone Kurt could imagine being annoyed by the lack of a nickname, it was Georgia.

Who was now, once again, clambering on top of the table, and how had they not got kicked out yet?

"In honor of Kurt's first Apples' Booze Night, we're gonna... Sing a little song! Yay!" She giggles, almost falling off the table.

"Seriously, won't this get us kicked out?" Kurt murmurs in Adam's ear.

The older boy shakes his head. "Nope. Apparently it brings in business. The other patrons love it, in fact, I'm surprised the staff don't pay us."

As Georgia starts discussing the best song for the occasion with Luke, Kurt feel the effects of the four shots starting to catch up with him. And he feels... More relaxed, kinda. This is nowhere near as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it was pretty nice.

He laughs as Gi falls into Luke's lap, all the nervousness disappearing.

He was in New York with his amazing boyfriend, and he was going to forget about Blaine and Rachel and everything else and have a great night.

Hopefully he wouldn't get so drunk he'd forget it all by the morning.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise. Less than two weeks.**

**TG**

**P.S. Also, did any of you watch A Very Potter Senior Year? It was uploaded at midnight in the UK, and I stayed up til four in the morning to watch the whole thing and was literally - and I actually mean literally - sobbing by the end of it. I'm not even being dramatic.**


End file.
